fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome To The Soul Forest (Promo)
Minor intro into the Soul Forest ** Opening scene death *** A couple is driving home from seeing the guy’s parents for a party when they see someone on the road and tries to help. ** Intro to a girl who is watching the seen. (voice over) *Intro to Matt and Maya **Matt gets into a fight to which Maya comes to break it up and walks with him back home. **He’s gets home to find his Dad there waiting for him and they proceed to get into a playful fight over his rough actions. **Maya talks to about the weird dreams she’s been having lately which leads Matt’s dad to tell her the legend of the town they live in. ***Hinting that both teens are descendants of possible supernatural ancestors. **Matt notices the news headline of a missing person report and Maya notes now more have been happening lately. * That night as Maya is asleep she begins to have a bad dream. **She is running franticly through the woods being chased by an unknown source after witnessing a guy be murdered. **She then is saved by Lily who disappears after. *The next morning Matt picks her up as they are going to pick Kyle up from the airport whose been spending the summer with his grandparents. **Maya tells Matt about her dream to which she feels felt too real but he is skeptical. **After picking up Kyle they head to the town’s mini market where Maya sees Lily with her parents. As she tries to show Matt and Kyle. They realize that she must be knew to the town as everyone knows everyone. ***Kyle jokes about not being into her hinting that he’s gay. **Matt who has now taken interest tries to introduce himself to Lily but she coldly shuts him down and walks off when her parents call for her. *Matt, Kyle, and Maya later meet up with Joe and Nate to walk around the jogging trail to play pokemon go. **After hearing about Maya’s dreams Nate jokes that Maya could be psychic which she denies as “nothing special happens for anyone here”. Which makes Matt frown. **While the guys are distracted by their phones Maya took in the scenery and noticed a shoe on the ground that matched the one the guy was wearing in her dream. **She then sees a figure out in the distance but it vanishes and realizes she’s lost the guys. **Maya runs to find them as she feels someone is following her and is spooked when she bumps into Lily. **The guys run back after hearing Maya shout and see’s Lily helping her. *That night Matt’s dad was called in to work late so he had Maya and Kyle come over and keep him company where they plan on spending the night waiting Harry Potter movies. **Matt thanks for spending the night with him as for some reason tonight he really didn’t want to be alone. **Kyle reminisces on how often the three of them used to have sleepovers all the time just like this one. **Maya opens up about not feeling safe since their walk earlier and feels that something has been following her all day. **Matt agreed stating the house did feel extra eerie than normal. Which is why he called them over. *Maya takes a break from the movie marathon and moves into the kitchen to catch a breath. **For a moment the temperature in the slowly began to drop and Maya could see each breathes she took. **Looking out of window she thinks she sees a figure in the distance and causes her to drop a class. **Matt and Kyle come running into the kitchen and Maya directs them to the window explaining what she saw. **Matt gets his phone light and heads outside to inspect but finds no one. **When he comes back inside the two are waiting for him at the door. **Moments later all the lights in the house go out and front door swings open the three of them sees the male shadow figure. **Before any of them can react Kyle is sent flying across the room and Maya is dragged out of the house and into the wood screaming. *Matt chases after her into dark woods until he was lost himself. **He follows her screams and trips over a dead body. **He finds Maya’s body though she has been knocked unconscious. ** A shadowy figure appears smacking Matt across the face sending him flying into a tree. **Before he has time to recover the shadowy figure has pinned him to the tree and smells him before impaling him in the chest. *Lily arrives a second too late to save Matt but manages to injure the shadowy figure enough that it withdraws back into the dark of the woods. **She goes to see if Matt is okay but he tells her to save Maya. **The ghost reappears and attacks Lily from behind. **Kyle appears and is attacked by the ghost but his necklace repels the dark spirit. **Matt who has succumbed to his injuries is reluctantly left behind as Kyle and Lily carry Maya back to Matt’s house. **Lily shuts the door behind her. (To Be Continued)